cybertronian_empirefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Shinji Ikari (Earth-616)/Powers and Abilities Part 8
---- *'Relative size' — is an attribute of a hierarchical structure in which the size is a relative value. In the framework of such a cosmology, even an ordinary person has immeasurably huge sizes, if we compare it with micro-universes possessing other physical constants. **'Worlds in the worlds' - microscopic particles, whether atoms or objects are even smaller, are full-fledged universes of different lower orders. ***'Planck limit' - if the Planck limit is violated, the creature must drop out of the universe of the terse order into the universe of the lowest order. At the same time, judging by everything, it is possible to violate the Planck limit in a positive way, by switching to a plan of higher order. *'Relative reality' — reality is a relative concept, and often the thoughts, fantasies and dreams of some creatures can form lower order universes, which are still full of real worlds, within which beings can still form lower order reality. **'Infinite Structure'- such a hierarchical structure is fundamentally without any beginning or end. Each subsequent creature can form an infinite number of realities of a lower order, and all of this applies equally to each of the links in the whole chain. Naming — all sorts of designations that are identified by the individual, being vessels. Just as a name is necessary for a person to live in society, paranormal beings in the inhuman world simply need to have certain recognized naming conventions that define various aspects of their existence.|Personal mystical identification}} |} *'Names' — The primary identity to which all other naming is attached. The name defines the soul and its value. Forms — basic elements of the exterior of the spiritual body, associated with a particular person. Being vessels, they are able to contain power by themselves. One creature can have several of its own contradictory shapes, the transition between which, nevertheless, will not present such complexity and cost (the simplest of the basic forms is supported by default), like free transformation. *'Outfit of last moment' — Clothing and other objects that a person had at the time of death become the basis for his spiritual body. ---- |} ---- |Closed = Layers — Components of the Universe are innumerable structures, which are the qualitative levels of existence, to which individual worlds and their inhabitants belong. *'Hierarchical Сonnectionp' — Worlds belonging to the neighboring Layers are related to each other in the same way as reality is related to fiction. The entire cosmological structure with all the beings and phenomena contained in it, whether physical, magical, mental, spiritual, logical, irrational, existential, non-existent, non-dual, causal, probabilistic or transcendent, is only an ephemeral idea in the world of the upstream Layer. **'Different perspective' — although the inhabitants of a certain world, even ordinary people, perceive it as the most ordinary, they still possess a qualitative superiority over the realities of the lower layers. And no matter how infinite powers and illogical abilities one or another creature possesses, they are totally inferior to the representative of a higher world, and the internal insuperable quantitative and qualitative differences in scale and complexity between the structures and phenomena of one reality have no meaning for the higher Layer, from whose perspective all this, by virtue of its ephemerality, is equally insignificant. **'Ring' — non-standard possibility of recursive communication between worlds. For example, when a dream of a being from Reality-1 is a Reality-2, the dream of a creature from which in the same way forms Reality-3, where a being lives, which, in turn, dreams of Reality-1. Perhaps such rings can form only when their structure has been defined even higher. Presumably, the very possibility of such a device is a feature of the lower Pole. *'Shinra Bansho' — Structure of a separate world is already a rather complex universe, which, by the example of the lower Pole, includes a complex multi-stage hierarchy of physical structures and abstract concepts. There are able to live people, alien and inomeric civilizations, various types of spirits, gods, demons and other supernatural beings. It is worth noting that alternatives and reversions of certain aspects of Shinra Bansho can generate innumerable other versions of the universe. **'Stairs' — Levels of complexity and fundamentality of various concepts of Shinra Bansho can be represented as a hierarchy, passing through several large structural tiers. Metaphorical rise on such a ladder from the point of view of a rational being means intellectual growth, which allows to increase the degree of understanding of the structure of the universe. **'Universe' — Most mundane tier of the universe, represented by the space-time continuum, its laws and internal content. This is the universe in the narrowest sense, the material cosmos, in which life is born and develops, civilizations are formed. **'Additional Dimensions' — Tier of additional coordinates forming large-scale cosmological structures used both in scientific models of the world and in metaphysical ones. Something infinite in one dimension is so insignificant in a world with a large number of coordinate axes that it is difficult even to call it existing. **'Cross flow analogous flow' — Down-to-earth conceptual tier that reflects reality. Any place is not “here”, any time is not “now”, no coordinates are suitable for this incomprehensible world, but there is still a process of change of events in it. **'Multicolor laws' — Lowest transcendental conceptual tier, presented in the form of a multicolored spiral, containing the basic principles of the widest variety of natural laws affecting the lower levels. **'Intangible Crystals' — Transcendental conceptual tier, represented by a set of multiple crystalline objects expressing the forms of various forces and combinations of laws. **'Terrible cold' — Transcendental conceptual tier, represented by a boundless blurred blue and dark wasteland. It is associated with the mental aspect of the universe, and therefore its study has a particularly negative effect on rational beings, because they risk losing their internal heat completely. Even when moving along much lower steps, the intellect of an intellectually evolving person becomes inexorably cold from the awareness of the opening truth. Emotions, dreams and hopes are explained by biology, and the exaltation of the concept of love is the underdevelopment of the first type of civilization according to Kardashev. Illusions crumble, deception dissipates, innocence becomes indistinguishable from stupidity, insensitivity of physics drives into despair, important aspects of humanity are lost, as well as reasons to live in such an icy universe. This process reaches a peak on the dark blue tier. Just as an open secret loses its mystery, so the heart is completely deprived of its nobility, when the mechanism of its work is finally explained, and the futility of being is proved. Cold stimulation can remain the only incentive for moving forward. **'Fragments of the Truth' — Transcendental conceptual tier, represented as a spectrum of multiple lines in the dark. Associated with particles of various truths, especially those associated with those processes in the history of the universe, which are based on the interaction of matter and spirit, which were once the same. **'Solid concepts' — High transcendental conceptual tier, presented in the form of a huge number of solid structures. It is impossible to say exactly what it is connected with, since local concepts in general are impossible to even somehow comprehend for someone whose intellectual level allows one to reach such levels. Only the very first of the solid concepts can be characterized by comparison with infinity. **'Peak of all things' — Highest transcendental conceptual tier, represented by pure whiteness, which is an impassable wall of absolute incomprehensibility. The peak of all that exists is so high that for the being who has reached it there is no longer any “bottom”, because the very limitation of the “ground under your feet” disappears, which is represented by the steps of the hierarchical ladder. This is a transitional state between a person and a creature of a higher Domain. *'Parallelism' — Worlds of different layers can be compared with parallel lines in the sense that the direct intersection of their realities is not possible. We can say that they simply do not exist for each other. *'World of Figures' — Lower pole is used by higher-order creatures as a place for games, within which they can control the locals or incarnate themselves, creating their own manifestations. }} ---- |Closed = Human world — Domain of people is a natural habitat for three-dimensional biological creatures, their societies, cultures and civilizations that are peculiar to pyramidal device. Material World — in the Domain of humans, material is in priority over the spiritual, form is above the essence. Non-material beings and concepts exist only to maintain this structure. Real world — Domain of humans is an extremely materialistic level, where almost everything, even incomprehensible concepts that go beyond all known scientific theories, can be explained in terms of rationalism if the level of intelligence rises to a high enough level. We can say that the true metaphysics of higher orders is simply inaccessible to humans, because its achievement means the cessation of human existence. }} |Closed = Formation of Worlds — As already said, the fiction of one world can itself be the world of the lower Layer. Dreams, computer games, books, even just crazy theories about the events that have happened - all this forms subordinate realities (the absence of a detailed description is automatically compensated), in which other versions of their creator may also be present. Moreover, the inhabitants of such created worlds have all the same ability with no less functionality. The process of formation of lower worlds by the inhabitants of the Domain of People is difficult to call controlled, it does not affect life in its own reality. Posibly abilities that allow moving into paintings, mirrors, or dreams are a means of interacting with the lower worlds. }} ---- |Closed = Spiritual World — Creatures of the structure of the supernatural plan have a spiritual, that is, information-conceptual nature. The ghosts of dead people, animals and plants also go there. *'Imperceptibility' — Spiritual structures do not exist on a real level. Without the ability to perceive the supernatural, one cannot see, smell, hear, touch, or in any way feel them. **'Vagueness' — Spiritual structures do not suffer from deformations, distortions and division into parts, quickly regaining shape afterwards. *'afterlife World' — departed souls are poisoned in certain worlds of the kingdom of the dead, of which there are countless. Spiritual beings destroyed on the border also get there. Even if existence and all its traces will be completely erased in reality, and the soul will be absorbed on the supernatural plane, the creature's mind will still remain in the next world, where it can spend even an eternity if some external forces do not bring it back. Even informational conceptual entities, losing the source of their being, can get into the next world. Dead creatures of the Higher Domain are no longer sent there, but their lower manifestations are likely to be teleported to the afterlife worlds. Fantasy world — what is imaginary in reality may turn out to be real on the supernatural plane, which is the world of illusions. There exists magic, the imaginary becomes real, and the metaphorical - literal. *'Dense energy' — Inhuman world is filled with supernatural power, but it is not evenly distributed. Particularly dense clots that attract spirits, accumulate in those places that are associated with the mental activity of the mystical orientation, coming from the inhabitants of the human world. *'Border' — on the supernatural plane, as with each other, and with reality, multiple abstract spheres and planes adjoin, for example, the worlds of dreams, dreams, imaginations, paintings, recordings and mirrors, as well as some other areas beyond the grave. Not all of them can be reached without specific abilities. Demonic world — Very name of the Domain of Night is not accidentally associated with darkness, because the supernatural plan is indeed a rather gloomy place, most of whose strong inhabitants are cruel otherworldly predators. * Power of darkness — Essence of the supernatural plan, extending into uncertainty, in fact being it. This is the contents of the cat boxes, which will never be opened, the shadow of the world of people, in which any of their delusions may exist, because the possibilities for this can not be refuted. **'Forces in the night' — Supernatural beings become stronger at night, that is, when most of the material observers are asleep. In addition, the boundary between worlds in certain places can blur at night, which allows people to directly meet otherworldly beings in their dimensions. It is worth noting that some spirits do not tolerate sunlight (or rather, the so-called solar winds), dissipating under it (perhaps because of this, ordinary ghosts do not linger on the border for a long time). ***'Mystical power of the full moon' — Spirits can restore and accumulate energy during the full moon. Presumably, this is due to the many beliefs associated with the full moon. **'Dream of Butterfly' — Principle on which the ratio of the domains of people and night, which are two sides of the same coin, is based. Even if changes in the world of spirits, alternatively interpreting reality, occur at the expense of changes in the world of people, the restructuring of events in the world of people is similarly possible to match the changes that have occurred in the world of spirits. This is the basis of magic, the corresponding result. It is worth noting that ring hierarchies in the lower Pole are also based on the principle of butterfly dream. Abnormal world — Least part of the non-human world is an abstract, distorted reflection of reality that exists in a different plane, which appears in many aspects, whether it be decorations or the structure of society. *'Other space' — On the supernatural plane there may be corridors, passages and rooms where they are not really present. Multidimensional, low-dimensional structures are possible. *'Another time' — On the supernatural plan there are dates to be non-existent dates and times of the day (August 32, 24:00 or 12:00 no do not use physical bodies). Accordingly, ordinary causality also does not affect objects of the supernatural plan. *'Other laws' — Common sense refuses on a supernatural plane, the laws of physics, the principles of Euclidean geometry and the rules of binary logic can be violated, even the size scale itself can lose its meaning. In addition, the morality and social interaction of the inhabitants are different from human, although they are an allusion to them. The law of the jungle is the norm. }} ---- |Closed = Ghost — Spiritual body that exists in the Domain of the night is not the name of natural biological needs and the limitation of the life span. Since ghosts, by definition, are inside cat boxes, their ability to observe and interpret is more limited than that of living people, but spirits can recognize each other, as well as define themselves, following the principle "I think - it means I exist." *'Spiritual feelings' — Abilities that allow us to sense objects and phenomena of the supernatural world, perceive spirits as sharpened analogues of the five senses, and also recognize emotions or even see them, for example, as the colors of aura. **'Intuition' — Ability to instantly recognize supernatural beings and understand the difference in power. *'Spiritual materialization' — By controlling their energy, ghosts are capable of shaping objects, such as clothes. **'Self control' — Appearance of the ghosts' own bodies is also regulated, but its detailed change requires their experience and concentration. It is also possible to change the voice. *'Wavelength setting' — Ghosts can only partially or fully manifest themselves to certain creatures, tuning in to their wavelength. In addition, they are able, for example, to project only their own voice or to influence the physical plane, while remaining invisible. Spirits can also attack, injure or even kill each other, as if they were ordinary creatures of flesh and blood. **'Spiritual imperceptibility' — Ghosts can become disembodied and imperceptible even to other spirits, at least if they are much weaker. *'Possession' — Ghosts are capable of infiltrating the bodies of physical beings, influencing their minds, or completely replacing them. It is also possible to use inanimate objects as immovable vessels. **'Damage replacement' — If the ghost leaves the captured body when it is injured, he can take them with him, allowing the real owner to survive. Most likely, this is also an insignificant manifestation of magic, accessible even to the usual ghost. *'Information trail' — Presence of ghosts can appear in a highly ephemeral form even outside their actual location, responding to the emotions directed at them. For example, it is possible that the "appearance" of the spirit of the deceased to those who recall. And the real ghost is able to get the memory of his shadow, if he really meets those whom she visited. *'Instant movement' — Ability to allow ghosts to teleport in space and between dimensions, for example, areas of the spiritual world. *'Absorption of souls' — Ability to allow ghosts to replenish and increase their power through the absorption of other spiritual substances, such as the souls of people, or their own kind. Acquisition of senses and memory is possible during absorption. *'Levitation' — Ghosts can freely float in the air, vacuum and transcendental planes. }} ---- }} ---- |} ---- ---- ---- |}